From the lips of a Slytherin
by fenrir's.little.girl
Summary: co-written with headbangingtogreenday Lily Potter goes to Hogwarts after an accident,what happens when she gets sorted into the wrong house?trying to get the attention of THAT boy and fighting with her brothers, will Hogwarts be the home her father loved?
1. Chapter 1

This story was co-written with my good friend headbangingtogreenday so compliments also go to her :)

it was hard to find a spot to place your feet in the overcrowded downstairs of florish & blotts, yet the potters somehow did it. Could it have been their unbelievable status around the place because of their famous father, or the fact that they were somewhat smaller than the rest of the stores occupants? Either way they were extremely thankful of their luck.

Lily Potter had managed to escape from the clutches of her over-protective family to shop in peace, thank god. It wasn't often she got a moment of quiet so she decided to put it to good use. she had bought a rather large liquorice swirl, when her parents weren't looking, so she took it out, nibbling every so often.

The small corridor she found herself in was quiet enough and she wandered lightly passed the many shelves in search for an interesting book,, when she heard a set of footsteps behind her. It reminded her of the more frightening scenes in the movies muggles used to 'entertain' themselves, the part where the crazed muggle sneaks up behind the hero of the story.  
She tensed, as the hollow footsteps crept closer, but didn't turn, thinking it was one of her older brothers playing one of their typical tricks on her, trying to scare her. Lily concentrated on the books ahead at her eye level and stopped walking, acting as though she had found something interesting. The footsteps stopped. She smiled slightly and carried on down the aisle.  
The footsteps followed her and every time she stopped, they stopped. But, as with most ridiculous games, after a few minutes of this, she started to get irritated.  
" Ok, very funny guys, but i'd just like to look for my book in peace," she said. There was no reply, perhaps the hint of a shuffle, but nothing else. She sighed, " i know you're there,so give it up!"

she waited for the familiar dark cuss from her brother James or for the hand to be playfully slung around her shoulder, maybe even a punch in the arm if her dad wasn't looking. Still it was silent. She was suddenly very aware of the steady breathing coming from behind her, something she had automatically tuned out until that point.  
They were quiet, controlled breaths and for some reason a shiver ran up Lily's spine. She inhaled and closed her eyes. Dear god, she was in a deserted corridor at the back of a crowded store with a stranger. she silently scolded herself for straying so far from her family, of course people would be her enemy as much as people thought her a celebrity. Sounds from the crowds in the store were muffled where she stood. No-one would hear her cry out if something happened, she would be on her own. and, though she was the daughter of the famed Harry Potter, ugh, she was not as confident as he had been. Trapped in a crowded bookstore, how did she get herself into these situations?

She felt something shift behind her, and she flinched. Acting on some insane instinct she spun on her heel, intending to duck under their arm or maybe squeeze past them. But, as always, her luck was no-where to be found and her leg twisted under her. she swore as she toppled, a dull, aching pain shooting p her leg and side, her balance doing nothing for her. Hating her own body, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact of her body hitting the floor. The dull thud of flesh hitting stone. But it never came.

A cool arm wormed its way around her waist, ducking under her arm. another curled gently around her shoulders and allowed her body to lower itself into them. The arms were far too lean to be her brothers, and not broad enough to be her fathers, but the difference was not unpleasant.

blinking at her new angle, face turned directly into the light,she lifted her knee and tried to regain some form of independant balance. the mystery owner of the pale arms wasn't having any of it.

Nearly huffing in aannoyance, she twisted again. the arms wrapped around her gentle brought her up again and she turned to see her saviour, or captor. The boy's hair was nearly as pale as his skin, icy but with a rose undertone. the hair seemed to have been forced back onto his head with grease but he had ruffled it out of place. it made it look stiff and shiny.  
his lips were not much darker than his face, but rosier, and were pulled back into a slight grin. The boys cheeks were cold but prominent and the skin around his eyes wrinkled from his smile. His eyes, though, were what struck her. she had never seen grey eyes before on anyone other than a strange old woman she had taken to avoiding when she noticed that she had dyed her hair green.  
they were soft though, shining slightly, and seemed almost violet silver as the boy gazed at her face.  
realising she had her hands against his chest, his arms still holding her to his body gently, she pulled away. Lily straightened her skirt and muttered a small thank you to the blond boy, knowing she was blushing violently.

a/n: AND THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER ONE. we were gonna continue but we thought it would be better to start a new chapter. In the next chapter you will meet her brothers and possibly some other people....READ AND REVIEW PLZ!!! Writers stop updating if they don't get reviews


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: sadly we still don't own Harry Potter! however headbangingtogreenday now owns this really cutr ring that i might steal....oh and i now don't own an IPOD because we got BURGLED! OMG! ...and i'm over it, cos my mother is buying me an Ipod touch :) life (existance) is SWEET!

Anyway we hope you really enjoy this chapter and we have edited it several times so enjoy! luv MrsCallumMcGregor and headbangingtogreenday who love you very much and are faithful to all authors of the stories you've written so goddamn it review!!! IT TAKES LIKE 2 SECONDS!!!!!!!!

~...~

Her embarrassment was unexplained and uncomfortable, and she could feel the elegant boy's gaze burning into her face from behind her hair. She locked her limbs and tried not to fidget as she felt his gaze drift over her body, as if memorising the hidden flaws and curves. It lasted only seconds and she blushed deeper as he blinked and looked away, frowning.

"You should watch where you're going," she heard him whisper to her, inclining his head slightly, "You could have hurt someone, or yourself."

She frowned at the near irrational anger flaring inside of her, before her mind caught up with his words.

"Coming from the guy who was sneaking up on me" she retorted angrily. (Ginny's genes showing through, eh?)

His face fell and the beauty she saw in his smile was replaced by a sly irritation that distorted his features into an ugly sneer.

"I wasn't 'sneaking' as you put it; it's not my fault that you're exceptionally unobservant," he sniffed, eyes flashing slightly before he looked away in a near disgusted, aloof way, "maybe if you paid attention you might realise the world doesn't revolve around you, _Weasley."_

His eyes had narrowed to slits and he spat the word as if physically disgusted he had to utter it. Again anger flared hot and cold in her stomach and she clenched her teeth. He had insulted her AND her family and yet still she couldn't shake the fact he was oddly attractive.

"How dare you! Firstly I'm a Potter, and secondly don't you _dare _speak about my family like that!" she felt her fists clench quickly in emphasis and thanked her dear mother for her fire. Shyness aside she couldn't half do well when provoked. "I think that you might realise that since _you're _the one acting superior to all us pitiful peasants!"

She spun on her heel, thankfully not toppling again as her leg held up, and proceeded to storm off, her Auburn hair swaying behind her. A thought crossed her mind as to how she looked from the back, before she felt his hand clamp about her wrist. She stopped short, trying to wrench her wrist from his grip. He held fast, so she gave in and turned back again.

Sharp words rose in her throat but she bit them back as she took in his expression.

"You better watch yourself, little girl. We can't all be as _noble _and _perfect _as the _mud bloods _you associate with" he was whispering dangerously low. Staring at her through thick lashes, his lips set in a hard line.

She opened her mouth to respond, brain working furiously over the insults that were boiling up inside her. However she was cut short as the boy in front of her jumped, a figure came around the corner of the bookshelves at a speed she was still incapable of. His hand grasped her wrist tightly and she cried out involuntarily.

"OI! Get off my sister!" her brother shouted as he passed swiftly in and out of her line of vision. Her wrist was abruptly dropped and it stung, both with the pain of the boy's strong grip, and with the loss of the warm contact. The air about her was cold and her skin stung at the sudden loss of the warmth she hadn't noticed beforehand.

Strong arms held onto her own forearms in an uncomfortable grip and pulled her a metre or so away from the grappling boys before she dug in her heels and held herself in sight of the fray.

Her brother James swiftly pinned the boy against the wall, his face inches from her brothers as he leaned in to whisper harshly, "Touch my sister again, _Malfoy_, and you will lose that hand for good."

She barely had time to register the similarity of the tone James had used when uttering the boy's name and the tone 'Malfoy' had used as he uttered her uncle's surname. Then her brother pulled back his arm and dealt a heavy blow to Malfoy's stomach, earning a surprised cough from his pale lips and he doubled over. Her brother still had his forearm pressed into Malfoy to keep him again the wall and she watched horrified as he slipped his arm up to hold him by the throat.

Her brother drew his hand back again, this time level with the boys eyes.

"No! Don't hurt him!" She screamed involuntarily, her mouth opening without her consent and she saw her brother turn to her in confusion. The arms around her loosened slightly and she wrenched herself free.

A tall, intimidating figure wormed its way from the shadows opposite the group, a cold voice speaking quietly but with great authority,

"What's going on here?" It was a harsh drawl and Lily immediately recognised it to belong to the Malfoy's, the name striking a chord in her brain and gut that had gone unnoticed earlier; when she was talking to the beautiful boy that she now knew to be a Malfoy, who was currently brushing himself off and glaring at James who had suddenly let him go when Mr Malfoy had come over.

No-one answered for a fraction of a second before an equally firm voice spoke from behind them.

"Lily Luna and James Sirius Potter, do not ever, ever, defy my orders and run off again!" Their father marched into view, gazing intently at the two of them.

"It isn't completely safe even in a bookstore you know! You must always tell me or your mother where you are going, even if it's trivial!" James stared at his father in shock while Lily looked at the ground embarrassed and ashamed.

"I couldn't agree more," someone said quietly. Lily started at the unfamiliar voice and then realised the harsh drawl had come from none other than the previously sweet-sounding 'Malfoy' boy. The coldness in his voice made her shiver.

She saw her father glare at the boy, then at his father, Mr Malfoy. They were pretty much identical save for the fact one was a bit taller and a bit more butch and a bit scarier and a bit less attractive. Okay so they were a little different.

"Leave this alone okay Malfoy? Sure we don't understand each other or get along but leave my children alone, they've done nothing wrong" Her father said and went to usher them all away.

"Actually from what I saw it was your son who attacked mine rather than the other way around, _Potter_."

Lily's father stopped, obviously surprised, before turning and frowning at James.

"Is it true, James?"

He nodded, embarrassed. He frowned at him before turning back to look at the Malfoy's. Lily suppressed a smirk that mirrored the 'Malfoy' boy's before she turned away from the scene. The moment was embarrassing enough without my father scolding her brother for 'violent conduct'.

When father was done he glared quite openly at Malfoy senior before taking both of their shoulders and steered them away. Lily's other brother, Albus, followed them, smirking probably at the good few blows his older brother had managed before being stopped by their over-protective father. His hands flexed under Lily's gaze and she realised he had held her whilst James had been dealing with Malfoy.

Lily looked back in worry at the smirking Malfoy boy. He was standing, his father snapping in his ear, obviously furious that his son was caught talking to her, and that he was now ignoring him. He was watching the Potter's exit and after noticing Lily looking at him, he glared openly at her, at which she mouthed "I'm sorry." His gaze softened for a small moment before his face broke out into a small grin at her, chuckling silently as his father began turning red.

Lily smiled back shyly and he winked at her when she was at the door, leaving her surprisingly, aggravatingly but wonderfully confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long guys but loads of stuff has been happening. I hope you like it and the next chapter (which will be the sorting and the train) will be up after 5 reviews!!! or maybe even sooner if we get bored!  
Love the Dog and the Flea! (don't ask lol)

~....~

Today was the day. The day I would finally be going to Hogwarts. Heaven help me.

My trunk was packed and in the hallway outside my bedroom, waiting for James to levitate it downstairs.

I had been unsure as to what I should pack for Hogwarts but I was sure that mother would be able to send me the stuff I had left behind if I needed it. I looked out my window for the last time that year, well until Christmas, and smiled at the fuzzy shapes behind the fogged up window. I would certainly miss the Garden, with the occasional potato-headed gnome that would potter about in my mum's rose-bushes; messing up the flowerbeds... they were fun to use as Quidditch balls whenever dad found them in the veggie patch.

"Miss Lily," Kreacher said, as he appeared at my door, "the family are waiting in the kitchen for you." He smiled a crooked, somewhat toothless grin and bowed, his ears flopping over his face slightly.

"Thank you Kreacher," I said quietly and before I knew what I was doing, I knelt down and wrapped my arms around the little elf. He stiffened for a moment before quickly returning the hug. He looked up at me questionably as I pulled away. "I'll miss you. Silly thing." I said smiling.

"The feeling is mutual, Miss Lily," he replied and disappeared with his usual crack. I grinned before hopping off my bed and walking to the door. I stopped and looked back at my room for the last time, knowing I would miss the privacy a great deal when I shared a room with the other people in my dorm.

My number one fear at that time was the gossip, sure to spread about the new girl. I wouldn't be with the first years, too old of course, and far too advanced thanks to mother and Auntie Hermione. I'd probably be slung in with the third years or maybe the fourth. I only hoped my brothers would have enough sense to give me space, and not baby me with their over protective and irrational behaviour. James was especially loyal, often glaring at people when he had to help me home in the few months after the accident. He blamed himself; silly really, it was no more his fault than my own.

I entered the kitchen to find my mother smiling at me. I tried to smile back, but it came as more of a grimace. My stomach was doing somersaults and my throat was suddenly tight with nerves.

"The boys are just putting the trunks in the car Lily, and then we'll be going. We should have just enough time to get their without being late," she said, while eyeing the clock that hung on the wall. I nodded, my throat getting tighter and tighter with the ticking of the clock.

"Mum," I said quietly, my voice sounding scratchy, "what if people find out about the accident. They'll hate me, mum, and then James and Albus will suffer for it! Maybe I should just stay home," I said, looking at the floor.

"Lily Luna Potter," my mum said quietly, kneeling in front of me, "did I just hear you give in? The youngest child and only daughter of the hero in the war and you want to give up?"

"But that's the point mum! I'm going to put the families name to shame! I'm a joke, an embarrassment, and I won't do that to dad!" I said, more forceful than before. I felt hands encircle me from behind, picking me up and turning me around. My father looked into my eyes for a moment, very seriously.

"You will NEVER be an embarrassment to me and especially not to this family Lily," he spoke softly but very seriously, "I am so proud of you Lily. You are so strong and have so much life ahead of you. I'll be here every step of the way and I'll always love you. You'll always be my little girl," he said, tears coming to his eyes. I threw my arms around him, bursting into tears. I frowned through my irrational tears, annoyed at myself for showing this kind of crazy fear to simply getting teased at school. Loads of children got teased at school, and I always feared it would happen to me. I would be an easy target, after all, certainly to be one of the smallest in my year. But none of that mattered. Because I was in the arms of my family, and I knew that even when I was in Hogwarts and away from my parents, I could always count on my brothers to keep my safe and smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh God! My babies are all grown up! Even my little Lily, all ready to leave home, and adventure into the big, wide world!" My mum cried, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Mum!" I groaned, as she squeezed the life out of me. "I'll be home in a few months!"

She just nodded, tears still streaming down her face, coupled with a cheek splitting grin. She gave a warning glance to my brothers that I only half understood before pulling away from me completely, going to hang on my dad's arm. He grimaced ever so slightly as I watched her nails dig in but he kept the smile fixed in place.

Surrounding us parents were saying goodbye to their kids, in a lot less tearful fashion, flashing awed glances at our family. It annoyed me to no end that everyone knew my name, everyone gossiped about my family, and my dad's past. From his love-life down to his fashion-sense. People are like hawks, or maybe piranhas, snapping up any tiny hint of interesting sparkle in the blink of an eye.

The sparkle then is covered in blood, and gore and mud. Disgusting things.

Dad lugged my trunk to the train for me, pushing it into a nearby compartment, apologizing to the person's legs, which he had almost crushed with my bag of junk. The owner of said legs gave him a weird look, before grinning and nearly bowing before scurrying away in the opposite direction, crying out someone's name.

I managed to miss his name but I'm sure my dad muttered something like 'Creevey'.

I grimaced as he gave me another kiss goodbye, in front of everyone. Pretty much sealing my fate as Hogwarts' most gossiped about girl, before I even got to the front gates! God, I hated attention.

The train was packed as the final whistle went. There were assorted limbs and faces everywhere, different heights, different colours, different shapes. All looking at me. I wanted to run and hide, but, of course, my brothers kept me front and centre until they reached what seemed to be their designated compartment. Crowded corridor, empty room.

I walked along quickly, avoiding the curious gazes and fighting boys, to find a compartment with Teddy and Victoire already in there. I sighed happily as I sat down, enjoying my first rest all morning. Not for long though, as James and Hugo leapt into the seats either sides of me, squashing me and blocking my airways.

"Excuse me," I wheezed, choking slightly, "squashing the newbie here!"

"Well, maybe you should stand up and give us the room then," James said from over by the door.

"What? And have to stand up all the way? I don't think so." They all exchanged a glance, one that I understood immediately.

"You want me to leave?" I asked my voice suddenly quiet. "What, you don't want your little sister here?"

"No Lily it's not that," Albus said in a hurry before James cut him off.

"Having your little sister hanging on your arm will cramp our style!" James said smoothly.

"Cramp your style? CRAMP YOUR STYLE? Well, we can't have that, can we? So I'll just be going," I said hurriedly, standing up and opening the sliding door.

"Wait, Lils'," Albus started to call me back, but I quickly walked out and started down the corridor. I was upset beyond belief. How could they say that? They know how anxious I was about being here and starting Hogwarts. But then again maybe they're right; maybe I will cramp their style and ruin their rep. I was probably an embarrassment and should leave them alone from now on… who uses that phrase nowadays anyway?

I walked down the train, trying to find an empty compartment. I passed many people, all who stared at me but never spoke. Finally, I went through a door to a separate carriage, and found an empty compartment. I sighed, and walked quickly into it. I sat down on the faded, plush cushions, looking out the window. It was grimy but the delicate, fuzzy shapes of the trees were passing quickly. The scenery reminded me of the countryside me and Dad went camping in when I was little. That was a long time ago though.

Lost in thought, I barely registered the compartment door sliding swiftly open. Until, of course, the raucous laughter hit me.

Two girls, followed by three and half boys entered the compartment, sometimes stumbling. They were shouting loudly and laughing at each other, arms filled with sugary foodstuffs and small bags. In the girls, I guessed, there was a variety of make up –blemish concealers, foundations of various companies, bronzers, blushers, eye make-up, lip glosses and, of course, that flipping fake tan.

They all became abruptly silence as they took in my form, leaning against the window in the corner of the apartment. The first girl to enter, slightly taller than the rest, with over straightened hair and way too much makeup caked on her face, raised her eyebrow at me. I glowered back.

"Can I help you?" I asked nonchalantly. All of the others gasped at the way I was acting, clearly horrified with the thought of someone standing up to their precious leader.

"No. I think, though, you need some help. This," she pointed, looking around, "is Slytherin territory. You do not enter nor exit this section of the train without our permission. As this is clearly your first year and no one has bothered to show you the ropes, we shall make this simple. Get out of here quickly and don't come back, and we'll say no more about it. Understand?" she smiled a fake smile, as though daring me to object. Which, of course, I did exactly that.

"I think I'll stay here, if you don't mind. I was here first after all." I started to smirk, which fell from my face rather rapidly when I saw all 6 of the Slytherin's raise their wands, pointing directly at me.

"Stand up. If you don't want to learn the easy way, you'll start from the bottom and work your way up. We'll show you how we handle first years that have no respect for their elders and peers." I really didn't want to but after a few moments hesitation, the girl grabbed the back of my hair and yanked me into a standing position. The Slytherin's circled me and I couldn't help but tremble with fear.

"Please, please I'm sorry. I'll go," I pleaded, trying to twitch my way out of her grip. She simply laughed and held me tighter.

"See? Now you're sorry, because I'm a threat. That's just how life works. This is purely to teach you a lesson." She said something I didn't understand, probably a spell of some sort and a few moments later my hand started burning. I Screamed and looked down to notice the words "I will respect people more important than I," etched into my skin, burning a bright red, blood dripping from the wound. This reminded me of the time when my father was forced to write lines in his own blood in 5th year. I wondered if his was just as painful.

"Now,"she said, spitting in my face, "that will stay there as a reminder until you learn the ways of this school, understand?" and with that, she threw me out of the compartment, onto the dusty hallway floor. I heard her friend's laughter before the door slammed shut, muting the sound of their voices. I coughed, tears streaming down my face, wincing as my hand stung painfully.

The smallest boy, the half I should say, turned from the group and offered me a small smile before drawing the grey blinds on the largest window. I simply glared at the floor, wishing it would swallow me up and send me back home.

While I was cursing the girl into oblivion, I felt a surprisingly warm hand on my back.

"Are you ok?" a familiar voice asked quietly.

"It seems I need showing the ropes," I muttered before standing and wrapping my hands around my arms, facing the compartment door. He was wearing his usual smirk, one I was beginning to recognize with ease, and his blonde hair was in it's usual perfect condition and his mercury eyes smouldered as he looked into mine, making me feel weak at the knees. He pushed two fingers into said hair to keep it out of his eyes before placing his hand in one of those bottomless pockets which the uniform entailed.

"Well, ropes are my speciality," he raised an eyebrow suggestively. I looked at him for a few moments before grinning at him.

"I thought you hated potters," I said snidely, watching his face grow sombre. He walked towards me slowly while I backed up, until my back hit the wall of the train.

"You are very different. I don't know what it is but there's something there," he whispered before pulling back sharply. "You'd make a good Slytherin. Picking a fight on your first day, acting like you own the universe. How very Slytherin. Daddy would be proud, I'll bet," he retorted smirking as I glared at him.

"Whatever," I retorted frostily. "So, Mr I seem to know everything Malfoy, care to show me around?"

"Scorpius," he said, "my name's Scorpius."

"How very…Slytherin." He grinned, which I returned, before taking my arm and pulling me away from the carriage.

"That girl you just met is Shannon Crabbe. She's the snobbiest Slytherin around and filthy rich. Cross her and the whole school turns against you." He told me while leading me towards the other end of the train.

"And now she has it in for me…great. Wait, filthy rich? Does that sound familiar Scorpius?" I smiled innocently as he scowled.

"I'm gonna do you a favour and pretend you didn't just say that. Anyway, this is Slytherin territory. This means, it's out of bounds. And, I know it's hard, but try not to cause trouble, little one." He smiled at me, which quickly vanished when I glared at him.

"I don't cause trouble, it finds me! And who are you to call me little one? You don't even know me! Who do you think you are?" I screeched at him. I watched as his friendly grey eyes turned almost black as he glared at me.

"Be careful who you're talking to Potter. Daddy won't always be there to save you. Remember that. You don't want my help? Fine, let's see how long you last." He growled before turning and stalking away.

I stared after him speechless. What just happened? I didn't mean it like that. I didn't want to make him mad. Oh great, now I have no friends.

I spent the rest of the train journey in the luggage compartment. Yeah, yeah, I know. How lame. Well to be honest, I had no where else to go. And I like being alone, it gives me time to think. No expectant glances, or pitiful stares. Life would be so much simpler if I wasn't a Potter.

I had just finished getting changed into my school robes when the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. I took a deep breath, muttering to myself about stupid, arrogant Slytherin's, and left the train.

I was greeted by someone I had known my whole life, my favourite half Giant, Hagrid. He was standing on the edge of the platform, in his moth eaten coat, holding a large oil lamp. He caught my eye and waved me over, grinning.

"You alright, Lily, ready to start Hogwarts? Must be hard, coming to school two years late but you'll be fine. Always a star, our Lily," he said, smiling at her as he waved over the first years.

"Thanks, Hagrid. I hope it will be alright," I murmured nervously, scuffing my shoes against the gravel floor.

"Right well I have to show you to the castle now, come on," he said to the first years and I, and started to walk away.

Leading us to the edge of the lake, all the first years huddled quickly into the boats, leaving me to squeeze in next to Hagrid. He gave me a reassuring smile as we took off into the water. I took a deep breath and kept my gaze ahead, listening to the first years chatting excitedly to each other. After a few minutes, Hagrid spoke, "Look over there, your first glimpse of Hogwarts." And there it was. The castle, my father's safe haven, and first real home. I wondered if over time, I would begin to feel the same.


	5. an

Hey guys

Wow this is embarrassing. I haven't updated for TWO YEARS! :O i'm so sorry :'(

I'm posting this to all of my stories on fanfiction, just to see if people want me to update or if I should just leave them...

So if you'd like me to continue writing my fanfictions, and update them regularly, then tell me in a review or pm which ones you'd like me to update!

Thank you for all your support in the past and I hope I don't disappoint you again

Lots of love

Fenrirs. Little. Girl


End file.
